


Makes the Heart Fonder

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I hope saying that brings a season 2 please 2k17, Life in Russia, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post Season 1, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: This was going to be hard— they both knew that— but they would willingly take any of the punches thrown at them. It had been rough when Victor returned to Japan to be at Makkachin’s side, but they both pulled through. And, either by willingness or stubborn determination, they would manage, time and time again.But now— now when Victor was in Canada, and Yuri was in Russia on Victor’s side of their bed, where the pillows sighed his scent and his cologne, he missed the sound of his fiancé’s voice more than anything in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt: 15. things you said with too many miles between us. I'm still not over the fact that they canonically can't live without each other thank you Kubo-sensei...
> 
> Have a fantastic 2017!!! And may we be blessed with more Yuri on ice to come :3

Yuri thought he liked being alone.

When he was studying in Detroit, he would use the ice rink later at night to avoid the crowds and other skaters. He’d end up worrying too much about not landing a salchow right, how he couldn’t move and turn with the same grace and beauty others did.

Even when he was back home at Hasetsu, it was rare to see him at the front of the inn greeting people. He loved his family, yes, but given the choice, he would have rather holed himself up in his room. Yuri lacked most of the social skills to be a good host, anyway, and alone he could surf the internet, browse his phone, admire and secretly covet how everyone else was seeming to go about their lives happily and successfully, while he was stuck in a rut.

But now, now things were different. Now— now Yuri realized he hated being alone. And his heart ached in his chest, another dull throb for each time zone between him and Victor.

They had talked about this, once Yuri had settled down in St. Petersburg and started training for the next season. Now that Victor was competing again, there would come times where he would have to leave for competitions. Yuri wanted nothing more than to go with Victor, to cheer him on in person, watch the love of his life conquer the ice, dancing for Yuri alone. But they both knew better. Even if Yuri went, Victor would not have the time to coach him— and he would not let Yuri fall behind on his training for a day or two for the sake of being his cheerleader.

This was going to be hard— they both knew that— but they would willingly take any of the punches thrown at them. It had been rough when Victor returned to Japan to be at Makkachin’s side, but they both pulled through. And, either by willingness or stubborn determination, they would manage, time and time again.

But now— now when Victor was in Canada, and Yuri was in Russia on Victor’s side of their bed, where the pillows sighed his scent and his cologne, he missed the sound of his fiancé’s voice more than anything in the world.

“It’s cold here,” Victor’s voice sighed from the receiver of Yuri’s phone.  _ Ah _ , Yuri thought to himself,  _ his voice always does sound like music. _

“Like it isn’t cold in Russia,” Yuri joked back. He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was early— early for him, anyway— but he wanted to talk to Victor before his big performance, his first routine back on the ice. “You baby.”

“Well, it’s colder without you here!” Yuri could hear the pout in his voice, like an insolent child on the brink of a tantrum. God, he was cute. “At least you have Makkachin to keep you warm. And Yurio, too. That guy— isn’t it JJ or something?— keeps trying to talk to me.”

Yuri stretched out in bed, cradling his phone against his shoulder. “I think you’re mistaking being cold with being bored.”

“Yuuuri,” Victor drawled, “Don’t be mean. You’ll hurt my feelings and ruin my performance. How will I tell Yakov I won silver because you were being a bully?”

“He won’t believe you,” Yuuri joked. Victor was sulking now, he could  _ feel _ it through his phone. “Hey, Victor.”

“Mmm?”

“Good luck. I know you’ll do fantastic.”

Victor’s mood did a 180, all joyful and enthusiastic once again. “Yuuri, that’s so sweet, I—”

“I can’t wait to see you again. I’m going to kiss your gold medal.”

His fiancé was stunned for a good moment.

“I… I can’t wait to see you too. And consider that a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading, I'm still dipping my toes in the YoI fandom before writing something big... I want to and have ideas, I just have to....... get to them.
> 
> I'm always down for comments, I like hearing what u have to say :* And also please follow me on twitter (@noiaos) because I always need more people to yell about YoI with


End file.
